Avengers: Infinity War (2018)
Avengers: Infinity War (2018) Directed by The Russo Brothers Plot Synopsis As the Avengers and their allies have continued to protect the world from threats too large for any one hero to handle, a new danger has emerged from the cosmic shadows: Thanos (Josh Brolin). A despot of intergalactic infamy, his goal is to collect all six Infinity Stones, artifacts of unimaginable power, and use them to inflict his twisted will on all of reality. Everything the Avengers have fought for has led up to this moment - the fate of Earth and existence itself has never been more uncertain. Male Deaths *Jacob Batalon (Ned Leeds) confirmed by directors *Dave Bautista (Drax the Destroyer) *Paul Bettany (Vision) *Chadwick Boseman (T'Challa/Black Panther) *Josh Brolin (Thanos) (illusion) *Hannibal Buress (Coach Andre Wilson) mention in a promotional campaign *Benedict Cumberbatch (Dr. Stephen Strange) *Matt Damon (Actor Loki) confirmed by directors *Benicio Del Toro (The Collector) *Vin Diesel (Groot) *Idris Elba (Heimdall) *Tom Hiddleston (Loki) *Tom Holland (Peter Parker/Spider-Man) *Samuel L. Jackson (Nick Fury) *Warren Kole (Galaga Guy) confirmed by directors *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. (Jason Ionello) (off-screen; death is mentioned in Spider-Man: Far From Home) *Anthony Mackie (Sam Wilson/Falcon) *Terry Notary (Cull Obsidian) *Chris Pratt (Peter Quill/Star-Lord) *Tony Revolori (Flash Thompson) [off-screen; death mentioned in Spider-Man: Far From Home] *Michael James Shaw (Corvus Glaive) *Stellan Skarsgard (Dr. Eric Selvig) (off-screen; death is mentioned in Avengers: Endgame) *Sebastian Stan (Bucky Barnes) *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor (Ebony Maw) Female Deaths * Jaimie Alexander (Lady Sif) confirmed by directors * Carrie Coon (Proxima Midnight) * Pom Klementieff (Mantis) * Elizabeth Olsen (Wanda Maxioff/Scarlet Witch) * Angourie Rice (Betty Brant) [off-screen; death mentioned in Spider-Man: Far From Home] * Zoe Saldana (Gamora) * Cobie Smulders (Maria Hill) * Marisa Tomei (May Parker) confirmed by directors * Liv Tyler (Betty Ross) confirmed by directors * Emily VanCamp (Sharon Carter) confirmed by directors *Letitia Wright (Shuri) (off-screen) *Zendaya (Michelle Jones) [off-screen; death mentioned in Spider-Man: Far From Home] Gallery 1541086342-screen-shot-2018-11-01-at-153155.jpg|Idris Elba 1541087301-loki-infinity-war.jpg|Tom Hiddleston Zoe Saldana Avengers Infinity War.png|Zoe Saldana 1541087711-vision-infinity-war.jpg|Paul Bettany Sebastian Stan Avengers Infinity War.png|Sebastian Stan 1541086685-black-panther-infinity-war.png|Chadwick Boseman 1541087249-groot-infinity-war.jpg|Vin Diesel Elizabeth Olsen Avengers Infinity War.png|Elizabeth Olsen 1541087083-falcon-infinity-war.jpg|Anthony Mackie Pom Klementieff Avengers Infinity War.png|Pom Klementieff 1541087029-drax-infinity-war.jpg|Dave Bautista Chris Pratt Avengers Infinity War.png|Chris Pratt Benedict Cumberbatch Avengers Infinity War.png|Benedict Cumberbatch Spider-Man's Death.png|Tom Holland 1541087441-maria-hill-infinity-war.jpg|Cobie Smulders 175161-1546540124.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson Trivia # According to Marvel Studios, there are around sixty-four main characters in this film. # Tom Holland was not allowed to read the script to the film due to him revealing too many secrets for Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017). # Security for the filming at Durham Cathedral was so tight that not even the Cathedral wardens were allowed access inside. # Avengers: Infinity War (2018) and the untitled Avengers sequel (2019) are two-part finale films, but not in the same vein as previous two-part films like Harry Potter, Twilight, and The Hunger Games. Instead of one story being told with a cliffhanger at the end the first part, Infinity War and the untitled sequel will have two very different stories that complement each other - each of which revolving around Thanos and the Infinity Stones/Gauntlet. # This film marks the tenth anniversary of Marvel Studios and its inception of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Its first film, Iron Man (2008), released on May 2, 2008, while Avengers: Infinity War (2018) will release on April 27, 2018. # A male audience in India allegedly died of heart attack during the movie was being screened. Category:2018 Films Category:Films directed by the Russo Brothers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Avengers Films Category:Films Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Grammy Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:3D Films Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Films starring Idris Elba